Vehicles typically have exhaust systems. For example, an exhaust system for a vehicle can include a series of conduits for transferring exhaust gases from an engine to an ambient environment surrounding the vehicle. The exhaust system can include a manifold coupled to the engine. Conduits extending from the manifold can transfer exhaust gas through various components, such as a catalytic converter for removing pollutants from the exhaust gas and/or a muffler for muting the sound of exhaust gas. At least one tailpipe or exhaust pipe extends downstream from the furthest downstream exhaust system component, typically the muffler, and exhaust gas is released through an outlet at an end of the exhaust pipe to the ambient environment.
An exhaust pipe finisher (also referred to as an exhaust pipe tip) can be placed over a downstream end of the exhaust pipe to enhance the appearance of the exhaust system and to reduce the likelihood of rust forming on the end of the exhaust pipe. The pipe finisher can be welded to the exhaust pipe, or the pipe finisher can be attached to the exhaust pipe using a snap-fit connection.